


Stuck

by drunkdragon



Series: My Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Pre-Established Relationship, Qrow talks as a bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Winter is caught in a stifling social gathering and Qrow saves her in the only fashionable way he can - by crashing into a window as a bird.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Qrowin with "Get me" - one character saving another

She had carefully planned out her evening for the event. She’d wander around the corners of the hall, spend some ‘time’ with her father, and then get a drink or two before politely excusing herself. Just two more hours of this socializing and she’d be able to ‘gracefully’ call it a night. That was, until she was dragging behind schedule, stuck with him as he joked with the guests and being paraded as a trophy daughter.

But then there was a sudden noise that immediately caught her attention.

_ Clack _

Whipping her head around, she found that a bird had crashed and left an imprint on the glass and fallen onto the balcony. She would have ignored it, but with the way that it stared at her as it hobbled to its own feet and mosied away called out to her in a way only she could understand.

This was her chance.

“Sorry, I’ll go take care of it.” Winter was conveniently ‘outside of earshot’ when her father spoke to her. And by the time she made it to the balcony, the bird had flown to the handrail.

She took a deep breath, noticing that he was carrying a piece of mistletoe in his beak. “I thought you said you weren’t coming.”

He shuffled and fluffed his wings all bird-like as he made his way to her across the metal, setting the shrubbery onto the back of her hand. “I said I didn’t want to dress up in a penguin suit for your father. I didn’t say I wouldn’t be here.”

She felt her lips curl up. Qrow had a good handle on his tongue for wordplay and she always enjoyed it when it worked in her favor. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Not a problem,” he said, using his beak to scratch under his wing. “You looked uncomfortable with how it was going back there.”

“It always is.” She glanced at her wrist, where he had placed the mistletoe. “Did you steal this?”

“I’m a crow. Gotta act the part.” His head twitched to the side and back, as if watching for any guards. “It’s not like anyone would really notice anyway.”

Taking the shrub, she set it into the sleeve of her dress, twining the branches a little in hopes of making it stay in place. “I hate how free you are sometimes.”

A squawk - his bird call for laughter. “Are you sure it’s just hate?”

She took a deep breath before glancing into the night sky. “If only I could have your freedom…”

The black crow shook and ruffled its feathers. “You have something more valuable than my freedom, and don’t act like you don’t know it.”

Just two more hours. Her lips parted and gave a heavy sigh, breath misting in front of her. “I should go back in.”

The bird nodded. “Love ya, Ice Queen.”

“I love you too, Qrow.”

Just two more hours, and she would be free for the night, just like him.


End file.
